Solo para ti
by O.o-Karin16-o.O
Summary: Sakura ha reiniciado su vida. Pero cuando Sasuke vuelve, le asaltan las dudas. Se solo mía, Sakura. Yo seré solo para ti. Ojala lo hubiera hecho... Two-shot ItaSaku -SEGUNDA PARTE SUBIDA-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bien, he tenido unos cuantos dias horribles, pero aqui vuelvo! Esta vez vengo con un ItaSaku q ya tiene bastante tiempo, fue algo q la verdad salio de la nada, y por tanto quede bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Pero no se, juzguen ustedes mismos**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario, Itachi seria mio T.T

* * *

**SOLO PARA TI**

Sakura abrió la puerta de su departamento y se dirigió al baño, empapada. Hacía una noche horrible y la lluvia caía sin cesar. Acababa de volver de una misión y estaba cansada y mojada, solo pensaba en darse una ducha caliente y echarse a dormir.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo mientras se secaba el pelo. No era muy buena cocinando, así que abrió una bolsa que contenía una ensalada ya preparada y esa fue su cena. Cuando terminó fregó todo lo que había utilizado y se encaminó al dormitorio con la única idea de tumbarse en la cama y dormir toda la noche.

Nada más lejos de lo que esperaba. Se metió bajo las sábanas y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos sintió una presencia extraña en la habitación. Se incorporó, alerta, preparada para luchar contra los posibles enemigos, pero allí no había nadie. Aún intranquila, Sakura se levantó y abrió la puerta, asomándose fuera de la estancia para comprobar que realmente estaba sola. Pero cuando volvió a entrar, encontró las puertas del balcón abiertas de par en par. Y apoyado contra la barandilla, con su pelo oscuro goteando a causa de la lluvia y su habitual sonrisa de superioridad en los labios, estaba él. Uchiha Itachi.

La chica abrió sus ojos verdes, sorprendida de encontrarle allí. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso no lo había dejado ya bastante claro? Se sobresaltó y salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de él.

- ¿No me vas a saludar? ¿Dónde está tu educación? – dijo burlándose.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? – fue todo lo que acertó a decir ella.

Él solo la miró con sus ojos oscuros durante unos momentos, pero Sakura como siempre fue incapaz de sostener esa mirada y apartó la vista. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, él había cruzado ya la habitación y se encontraba frente a ella, todavía mirándola fijamente. Su cuerpo estaba a muy poca distancia del de ella y la chica estaba contra la pared, lo que bastó para ponerla muy nerviosa al notar esa cercanía.

- Itachi por favor márchate. No quiero volver a verte – pidió.

- Sabes que no es eso lo que realmente quieres – dijo él.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto – respondió ella.

- Sí, pero la verdad no comprendo tus estúpidas razones – dijo él, enfadado.

- Ya te lo he explicado – contestó Sakura – Ahora que Sasuke ha vuelto, no puedo hacerle esto.

- ¡Despierta de una vez, Sakura! – Itachi comenzaba a perder la paciencia – Él no te quiere. No ha regresado por ti. Ha matado a Orochimaru, pero esto no ha terminado. Quiere cumplir su venganza y no descansará hasta verme muerto. No sé por qué ha regresado, pero volverá a marcharse como la última vez. Si tratas de acercarte a él, te hará daño de nuevo. Además, tú no le importas. A él solo le importa su odio hacia mí.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la chica de pelo rosado. Las palabras de Itachi le hacían daño, porque sabía que eran ciertas. No podía engañase pensado que a Sasuke le importaba o no lo que hiciera ella, al fin y al cabo, si se había marchado era porque le daba igual. Y no le había dirigido la palabra desde su regreso. Él nunca la había amado. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?

- No puedo – dijo ella – No puedo hacerle esto, Itachi.

- A él no le importas – volvió a decir el Uchiha.

- ¡Tal vez yo no le importe! - gritó Sakura – Pero… ¿Qué crees que pasaría si descubriera esto? Eso sí le importará. Además, intentará matarte.

- Estaré esperando entonces – dijo él con una voz que denotaba el odio hacia su hermano menor – Puedo derrotarle, no me importa, no es lo bastante fuerte ni lo será nunca para alcanzar mi nivel, aunque haya matado a Orochimaru. Pero - murmuró en voz baja – Pero… Juro que si trata de tocarte… Seré yo mismo quien vaya a por él… Y está vez, le mataré.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando, asustada de su tono de voz y sus palabras. No podía permitir eso. El solo hecho de pensar que Sasuke sufriera le hacía daño. Algo un poco irónico teniendo en cuenta las noches que había pasado junto con el hombre que era la causa de todo su sufrimiento. Pero era así. Ella lo había amado desde que eran unos niños y esos sentimientos se habían hecho más fuertes con el tiempo. Tal vez siguiera amándolo, ya no lo sabía, después de su larga ausencia, su trato indiferente y las palabras de Itachi, ya no estaba tan segura, pero… Lo que nunca permitiría es que volvieran a hacerle daño de esa forma. Y si para ello tenía que alejarse de Itachi, lo haría.

- Sakura – dijo él al ver al ver sus lágrimas – Sakura, no llores. No mereces sufrir por mi estúpido hermano.

- Lo siento Itachi – dijo ella, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos – Pero yo…

Él no la dejó terminar y se acercó un poco más, sujetándola por las muñecas y aprisionándola contra la pared. Ella lo observó sorprendida, quería huir pero a la vez algo la atraía como un imán hacia él. La distancia entre los dos era mínima en ese momento. Él no lo pensó dos veces, y acortando esa distancia la besó en los labios. Ella se soltó de su agarre y hundió los dedos en su pelo, todavía húmedo a causa de la lluvia, soltando la cinta que lo sujetaba y acariciando sus cabellos.

Se separaron, ambos seguían respirando el aliento del otro y de nuevo volvieron a juntar sus labios, esta vez con más pasión. Itachi colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de Sakura y ella jugaba con su pelo. Cuando se alejaron por falta de oxígeno, ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y él dijo:

- Los dos sabemos que esto es lo que realmente quieres, Sakura.

- Demo… - intentó decir Sakura.

- Olvídate de él – susurró Itachi en su oído, lo que provocó que la chica diera un respingo y se le erizara el vello de la nuca – Sé solo mía. Y yo seré solo para ti.

Ella no podía creer estar escuchando esas palabras de él, un despiadado asesino de clase S que había acabado con todo su clan y destruido el futuro de su querido Sasuke, el amor de su vida. Ella no podía cambiar el hecho de que fuera un criminal, y lo seguiría siendo. Pero si aceptaba, también podría ser ese hombre solo para ella. La única condición, y ella lo sabía, era que ya no podría amar a Sasuke. Nunca más.

Itachi seguía susurrándole promesas al oído a la vez que acariciaba levemente su espalda con los dedos. Ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa, en cualquier momento podía perder el control, y con ello perdería todos sus sueños con el amor de su vida. Pero, cuando sintió la respiración de él en su cuello a la vez que pequeños besos eran depositados suavemente sobre su piel, respirando entrecortadamente le dijo:

- Itachi… Solo para ti.

Él dibujó una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro mientras continuaba con su labor. Ella apenas era ya consciente de donde se encontraba o de lo que estaba haciendo, por eso fue que no se dio prácticamente cuenta de que había sido conducida a la cama y que él se encontraba sobre ella. Su cuello presentaba un par de marcas oscuras y ella suspiraba ante el contacto de sus labios, él abandonó su cuello y siguió bajando por su escote.

En ese momento, como si despertara de un sueño, Sakura abrió los ojos y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se escabulló hasta quedar en una esquina arrodillada en el suelo y sollozando al tiempo que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y corrían por su rostro. Miraba a Itachi, que de nuevo se encontraba frente a ella frunciendo el ceño, esperando sus palabras.

- Lo siento Itachi – dijo la pelirrosa llorando – No puedo.

- No puedes - dijo él.

- No puedo sacar a Sasuke de mis pensamientos y echarle de mi vida, lo siento. Por favor, vete – pidió.

Itachi se dirigió al balcón por el que había venido, y subido en la barandilla, se giró una vez antes de irse para decirle:

- Sakura, pudiste haber tenido todo, pero lo perdiste por algo que jamás será tuyo – y con su sonrisa de superioridad añadió – Sabes que antes o después vendrá a matarme, pero seré yo quien acabe con él. ¿Qué harás entonces?

Y de un salto se marchó de allí, dejando a una desconsolada Sakura llorando sin parar mientras esa pregunta retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez.

Ella se asomó al balcón. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, ignorante de todo lo sucedido en aquel cuarto. Se estaba empapando, pero no importaba. Solamente quería aclarar su corazón y sus dudas.

Seis meses después de aquella noche, en los que no había vuelto a verle ni una sola vez, Sakura salía de nuevo de la ducha con intención de acostarse. Pero se asomó al balcón como hacía todas las noches antes de dormir desde hacía seis meses. Así le recordaba a él, el hombre que había perdido por un capricho, por una ilusión, por alguien que jamás iba a corresponder sus sentimientos.

Ojala no hubiera renunciado a ti esa noche, Itachi murmuró ella para sí. La lluvia comenzó a caer suavemente y ella se dio la vuelta para entrar. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, sintió como alguien a su espalda la agarraba por los brazos y le susurraba: ¿Al fin lo comprendiste?.

La chica se quedó paralizada, se dio la vuelta y frente a ella se encontraba él, el portador del sharingan, de nuevo igual que hacía seis meses, empapado por la lluvia y con esa sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida. No podía ser verdad. Pero comprobó que era real cuando él la abrazó, acariciando su cabello rosa. Esta vez ella también lloraba, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza.

- ¿Por qué volviste? Después de haberte rechazado – dijo ella, aún sin creerlo.

- Yo siempre supe lo que tú querías, Sakura – contestó él – Incluso cuando ni siquiera tú misma lo sabías. Si te hacía falta tiempo para aceptar que ese baka de Sasuke nunca te querría, eso fue lo que te di.

- Itachi… - suspiró ella con la mirada perdida en los ojos oscuros de él – Lo sé, sé que Sasuke jamás me amará porque está demasiado obsesionado con vengarse de ti, y sé que cuando os enfrentéis lo matarás – él la miró con interés – Pero por favor… No quiero que sufra demasiado.

- Sakura, no puedo prometer eso – dijo Itachi, serio.

- Cuanto antes lo mates, antes dejaré de sufrir – dijo ella.

Itachi no esperaba esa respuesta de parte de ella, de modo que entrecerró levemente los ojos y asintió. Sakura sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo, quedándose con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho. La lluvia seguía cayendo, los dos estaban completamente mojados, pero eso daba igual. Entonces él rompió el abrazo y, como aquella noche, le susurró al oído:

- ¿Solo para mí?

- Solo para ti – confirmó ella.

Sakura e Itachi volvieron a abrazarse, juntando sus labios en un largo y profundo beso bajo la lluvia que empapaba todo incansablemente, al igual que aquella noche. Pero aunque esas dos noches fueran muy similares, había una diferencia. Esa noche iban a terminar lo que empezaron en la otra.

La otra noche era un final.

Esta, un principio.

-

-

**Si han llegado hasta aqui, gracias por hacerlo. **

**No se si este fic necesite una continuacion... Q opinan? Diganmelo en un review, onegai**

**Criticas y demas, seran igualmente bien recibidos**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Bueno aqui estoy de vuelta. Antes q nada agrdecerles por sus reviews en el one-shot, de verdad m encantaron! n.n Bueno me pidieron una segunda parte y aqui esta, creo q me kedo demasiado larga y no tan bien como la otra :S Pero ya q me esforce en hacerlo lo cuelgo para q lean**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo quisiera tener a Itachi-kun... T.T

* * *

**SOLO PARA TI (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

Una suave brisa entraba por las puertas abiertas del balcón y refrescaba la habitación en donde se encontraba Sakura Haruno. La chica de cabello rosa se hallaba recostada en su cama, apoyada sobre un brazo, observando a la persona que dormía en el otro lado del colchón. Estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir, pero se negaba a ser vencida por el sueño. Únicamente quería contemplarle el máximo tiempo posible.

Esa noche había sido obsequiada con su presencia, y no quería dormir porque sabía que cuando despertara él ya no estaría allí, y nunca sabía cuando iba a volver a verlo. La situación duraba ya un tiempo, esos encuentros casuales en los que él siempre decidía el momento. Pero ella no podía reprochar nada, era la única manera que tenían de estar juntos. Cuando la persona que pasaba las noches a su lado era el asesino más buscado del país, sobraba poner absurdas condiciones.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y como esperaba no quedaba ni rastro de su presencia, como siempre se había desvanecido mucho antes de que saliera el primer rayo de sol. Maldijo su poca resistencia, se había dormido de nuevo. Aunque su cuerpo lo notaba; sintió el cansancio y la falta de sueño de camino al hospital.

Nada más empezar su jornada, le llegó el aviso de que habían traído a los miembros de un grupo AMBU en un estado bastante grave. Distribuyó los heridos entre los médicos y ella se quedó con el que se encontraba en peores condiciones. Lo tendieron sobre la mesa de operaciones y la chica le quitó la máscara que todavía traía puesta. Al verle el rostro, se quedó sin respiración.

Era él. El chico que la ignoraba, que no quería ver ni en sueños, al que había renunciado por su nueva vida. Era él, Sasuke Uchiha. Ella sabía que llevaba un tiempo en la aldea, pero no todos le aceptaban aún debido a su traición, y la forma de arreglar eso había sido poniéndose a trabajar como AMBU, para mantener oculta su identidad.

Sakura le miró, no podía creer que lo tuviera frente a ella. Por una vez no podía esquivarla, y verlo de esa forma tan vulnerable… Le daban ganas de llorar, de abrazarle y decirle que se iba a poner bien… Pero no lo haría. Porque ella se había prometido no volver a llorar nunca más por su culpa, y también porque ahora ya no lo necesitaba, había encontrado la felicidad junto a otra persona.

Después de la operación, que llevó bastante tiempo, Sakura acompañó a un inconsciente Sasuke a su habitación y dio las órdenes necesarias para que estuviera atendido y vigilado. Luego, continuó con su trabajo, pero su cerebro estaba en otra parte, incapaz de concentrarse en nada y con sus pensamientos muy lejos.

Unos días después de este impactante suceso, la kunoichi en persona acudió a ver al joven para realizar una revisión y comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Podría haber enviado a cualquiera, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, decidió ir ella misma. Cuando entró en la habitación de Sasuke, encontró la ventana abierta con las cortinas ondeando a causa del viento. La cama perfectamente hecha, y el armario totalmente vacío. De Sasuke ni rastro, pero vio una nota sobre la mesilla. La tomó y leyó lo que ponía:

_Haruno__:_

_Se que fuiste tú quien me salvó de morir. Ya estoy recuperado. Tengo que irme, he de hacer algo importante. Se que aún me amas. Por eso, no se te ocurra decir nada de esto a nadie. Si preguntan, me has dado el alta. Me quieres, y yo lo se, así que cuando termine lo que tengo entre manos, volveré para lograr mi otra meta: restaurar mi clan. Y lo haré contigo, porque se que tú aceptarás. Haz como si nada hubiera ocurrido mientras esperas mi regreso. Y no me busques. _

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Ella se sentó en la cama, con gesto ausente, dejando caer la nota de sus manos. Le costaba asimilar la información. Sasuke… quería… restaurar su clan… ¿Con ella? ¿Era eso una declaración? Pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin dignarse a siquiera a mirarla, y sus palabras eran tan frías, tan distantes… Lo notaba incluso estando expresadas en papel. Nada de todo aquello tenía sentido.

Entonces una luz se encendió en su mente. Sasuke decía que tenía que hacer algo. Y solo podía haber una cosa muy importante para Sasuke que tuviera que hacer. Se levantó y salió corriendo rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital, en dirección a su departamento. Sabía que esa noche no recibiría la compañía de Itachi, y también sabía por qué. Había llegado el momento. Ambos hermanos se iban a enfrentar. Pero solo uno vencería.

Llegada la noche, Sakura repasó mentalmente sus intenciones. Había dejado el trabajo porque no quería gastar su chakra, necesitaba tener sus habilidades disponibles al cien por cien. Sasuke la había advertido de que no se entrometiera, pero ella ya no era una niña que se quedaba a salvo en casa esperando mientras sabía que ellos se enfrentaban a muerte, ni pensaba dejar pasar las horas angustiada mientras esperaba para ver cuál de los dos volvía con vida. Además no tenía por qué obedecer a Sasuke. Era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Y lo haría. Salió de su casa y se adentró en el bosque dispuesta a encontrarlos.

Tras varias horas de intensa búsqueda, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar signos de fatiga, pero no se detuvo. No podía permitirse perder el tiempo, eso podría hacer que fuera demasiado tarde. Al fin, escuchó lo que parecía el ruido de una pelea. Se dirigió hacia allí todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus cansadas piernas.

La escena era sobrecogedora, sin lugar a dudas. Se detuvo. En el claro iluminado débilmente por el resplandor ocasional de algún rayo de luna que se colaba entre el espeso manto de nubles grises que cubría el cielo, podía divisar a los dos únicos hombres pertenecientes al clan Uchiha.

Eran prácticamente idénticos. Solo se diferenciaban porque Sasuke era un poco más bajo y llevaba el pelo corto, mientras que Itachi lo traía recogido en una coleta como de costumbre. Este último se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos de su capa adornada con nubes rojas, con expresión de absoluta tranquilidad y su arrogante sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Sakura. No parecía preocuparle en absoluto el hecho de que su hermano menor estuviera plantado delante de él, con el sharingan girando amenazadoramente en sus ojos y portando una gran katana en sus manos.

Sin duda llevaban ya un largo tiempo luchando, porque en lugar se veían signos de pelea, algo de lo que Sakura se percató. Pero ninguno daba muestras de fatiga. Los dos giraron su cabeza para ver a la mujer que acaba de hacer presencia allí, y ella se sintió intimidada ante su poderosa mirada.

- Te advertí que no me buscases, Haruno – dijo Sasuke en tono frío – Realmente eres una molestia. Esto es un asunto familiar. Vete. Espérame en la aldea.

Sakura no supo que contestar, ni tampoco como interpretar la manera que tenía de tratarla. ¿Cómo alguien que pretendía formar una familia con ella podía ser tan indiferente?

- Nadie dijo que ella estuviera aquí por ti, idiota – la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Itachi dirigiéndose a su hermano.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Itachi? – preguntó Sasuke, comprendiendo muy bien lo que significaban sus palabras pero negándose a creerlo.

- Así es – dijo el mayor de los Uchiha, haciendo aún más amplia su sonrisa – Ella no vino a buscarte a ti.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos un momento, pensativo, y al final dijo:

- Comprendo. Dime, ¿con qué jutsu la estás engañando? ¿O es una nueva técnica de tu sharingan? – quiso saber.

- Estúpido hermano – se burló Itachi.

En ese momento, Sakura comenzó a sentir como el chakra de Sasuke aumentaba espectacularmente. Lanzó una mirada al chico y vio que estaba furioso, prácticamente podría expulsar el odio que sentía por cada poro de su piel. Sus manos agarraron con más fuerza la katana.

- Tú… Maldito asesino… - Sasuke murmuraba palabras tan envenenadas como las miradas que le dedicaba a Itachi – Me lo arrebataste todo… Me quitaste al clan, a nuestra familia… Me dejaste sin un futuro, condenado a ser un vengador… A vivir una vida de odio y sufrimiento… Y ahora que estoy aquí, enfrentándote como tú querías… Pretendes robarme también a la mujer que me pertenece… Pero esta vez no te dejaré… Te mataré y me quedaré con ella.

Sakura no sabía como reaccionar ante esas palabras. Aunque estaban expresadas con un profundo odio… ¿Podría significar que, después de todo, Sasuke Uchiha era capaz de sentir algo por ella? Estaba bastante segura en esos momentos y la voz de Itachi la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones.

- Sakura – ella se volvió hacia él cuando escuchó su nombre – Ya te lo dije una vez. Él no te quiere. Solo te quiere para que des a luz a sus hijos, pero eso es algo que cualquier mujer puede darle. No le importas, solo pretende aprovecharse de lo que siempre sentiste por él.

- Haruno – ahora era Sasuke quien la llamaba – Sabes que me amas. Sé la madre de mis hijos. Revive mi clan. Siempre me has esperado. Ahora es el momento.

La kunoichi estaba aturdida, no sabía que pensar, no dudaba de sus sentimientos por Itachi, había renunciado ya a Sasuke, pero si debajo de esas palabras tan impasibles y glaciales se ocultaba un corazón que la amaba, no podía rechazarlo, porque lo había esperado toda su vida.

De nuevo Sakura oyó su nombre en los labios de Itachi y escuchó.

- Sakura. Yo puedo mostrarte como sería tu vida con él. Déjame enseñártelo.

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar o moverse, dos palabras los dejaron atrapados en un mundo irreal…

Mangekyou Sharingan

La chica de cabello rosa miraba a su alrededor con actitud desagradable. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese mundo en blanco y negro, con aquella luna del color de la sangre, donde el tiempo no existía y donde todo era manipulado por él. Vio a Sasuke a su lado, pero a la vez tan lejano como si lo estuviera contemplando en el horizonte.

Vio frente a ella una casa que reconoció como la de la familia Uchiha. Vio un montón de sirvientes con el símbolo de la familia en sus ropas. Se adentró en aquel espejismo.

Vio dos niños pequeños en una de las estancias. Tendrían tal vez unos tres o cuatro años. Pero en lugar de corretear felices como debieran estar haciendo, se esforzaban en un intensivo entrenamiento de lanzar shurikens.

Pasó a otra sala. Esta vez se encontraban allí otros dos niños algo más mayores. Practicaban la creación de sellos para lograr complicadas técnicas que ni ella misma, con toda su experiencia, alcanzaba a comprender.

En otra habitación, descubrió a un adolescente que luchaba contra un hombre adulto de cabellos oscuros. Lo reconoció de inmediato. El chico portaba una katana y atacaba con rápidos movimientos, que siempre eran esquivados por el hombre. Al fin, la espada resbaló de las manos del muchacho y el chico puso expresión de sorpresa al ver al hombre frente a él, de cuya mano brotaban unos rayos. Sakura reconoció el Chidori. Trató de chillar para advertir al joven, pero no escuchó su propia voz y observó horrorizada como el hombre golpeaba al chaval en un hombro, dejando una profunda herida, abierta y sangrante. El chico se recostó contra la pared, jadeando, mientras que el hombre le miró con desprecio y le dedicó una mirada de decepción antes de abandonar el lugar.

Sakura siguió al hombre hasta otra sala donde se encontró con una mujer de cabello largo hasta la cintura que tenía un pequeño bebé en brazos. Ella esbozó una sonrisa cálida, pero él ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada. Ella hizo otro intento y Sakura pudo notar que mantenían una conversación, pero aunque no oía nada se daba cuenta de que las palabras y los gestos del hombre, en definitiva todo lo que se asociaba a la persona de ella, todo absolutamente era vacío y carente de sentimientos.

Sakura estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, ante aquella visión de ella en el futuro. Se tapó a cara con las manos y esperó.

Cuando apartó sus manos del rostro, la ilusión se había desvanecido y volvió a encontrarse en el bosque, a escasos metros de los dos Uchiha, que continuaban observándose fríamente.

- ¿Es esa la vida que quieres, Sakura? - preguntó Itachi, avanzando un poco hacia ella - ¿Una vida vacía y sin amor?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta confusión. Aquella ilusión de Itachi no podría ser cierta si de veras Sasuke la quería, ¿no?

- Ya está bien, maldito criminal – interrumpió Sasuke – Voy a matarte y Haruno se quedará mi lado si quieres como si no. No dejaré que te lleves algo que me pertenece.

Esa voz, esa mirada, esa forma tan insensible de dirigirse a ella, llamándola por su apellido… Sakura no aguantó más. Gritó cuanto se lo permitieron sus pulmones:

- ¡Ya basta, Sasuke Uchiha! - el aludido la miró con desprecio - ¡Yo no soy un objeto de tu propiedad! - era el momento para decirle todo lo que pensaba acerca de él, y Sakura así lo hizo – No estaré con alguien que me considere una simple herramienta para tener hijos. No estaré con alguien que no me ama. Ya no soy la niña ingenua que suspiraba, que se moría por ti, que iría hasta el fin del mundo si tú se lo pidieras, Sasuke Uchiha. He cambiado. Y tú también has cambiado. Y no viviré una vida junto a un ser tan despreciable como tú. Hace tiempo que dejé de amarte. Ahora soy feliz por primera vez en mi vida. Cuando te marchaste te llevaste contigo mi felicidad, mis esperanzas, mis sueños y mis ganas de vivir. Pero ahora al fin he logrado recuperar todo eso, y no me lo vas a quitar de nuevo, Sasuke Uchiha. Ya no.

Sakura cayó de rodillas en el suelo después de terminar su confesión. Aunque se sentía liberada y no había una pizca de mentira en todo cuando había dicho, aún así había sido duro decirle todas esas cosas a su antiguo amor. Pero sabía que era el paso definitivo para poder olvidarle.

Itachi miró a la chica durante unos segundos y después centró su atención en Sasuke. Este destilaba tanto odio que prácticamente era visible.

- Bueno, ahora que todos tenemos las cosas claras, es hora de que terminemos lo que habíamos empezado, hermano – dijo.

- No lo dudes – alzó la katana frente a él – Pero esta vez, os mataré a los dos.

En un rápido movimiento, antes de que Sasuke pudiera darse cuenta, Itachi se colocó delante de Sakura y dijo con voz amenazante:

- Si intentas tocarla, te mataré.

Sasuke corrió a toda velocidad hacia su hermano con la katana en alto. Este seguía con las manos en los bolsillos limitándose a observar la situación. Sakura no quería mirar, pero se obligó a no apartar la vista.

El menor de los Uchiha comenzó a descargar una lluvia de furiosos golpes sobre su hermano, pero estaba dominado por el odio y sus locos impulsos le hacían perder precisión. Itachi no se movía, pero la espada no le tocaba, había creado algún tipo de escudo invisible a su alrededor. Sasuke seguía tratando de golpearle sin parar. Solo la venganza ocupaba su corazón.

Y en un segundo, todo acabó.

Itachi había hecho una formación de sellos tan rápido que a Sakura le había sido imposible distinguirlos. Había hecho algún tipo de invocación y de la nada surgió una katana enorme que brillaba con luz propia. Concentrándose, Itachi deshizo su escudo, esquivó los cada vez más numerosos golpes de Sasuke y con un solo movimiento clavó con decisión la katana en el corazón de su hermano.

Sasuke abrió la boca y se quedó parado un momento, como si no comprendiese lo que había pasado. Su katana cayó al suelo con un ruido metálico. Tambaleándose, dio unos pasos hacía atrás hasta quedar apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Comenzó a toser y pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeron salpicando sobre el gran charco que se había empezado a formar del líquido que brotaba incansable del pecho del joven.

Itachi hizo desaparecer su espada y levantó a Sakura, que seguía en el suelo sin poder moverse. Le dirigió una de sus miradas y ella solo dijo:

- Estoy bien.

Los dos caminaron hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke. Este los miraba y, aun en sus últimos momentos de vida, les dedicó una mirada de odio. Sakura avanzó hasta quedar frente a él y le dijo:

- Este es el final que tú mismo te buscaste, Sasuke Uchiha – y recordando las palabras que una vez le había dirigido Itachi, apuntó – Pudiste haber tenido todo, pero lo perdiste. Por elegir la venganza, por no quedarte aquí junto a nosotros y tratar de ser feliz. Adiós, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella se giró para irse, pero un murmullo de él la hizo volverse, porque le llamó la atención la palabra que había pronunciado.

- Sakura… - dijo débilmente el chico – Sakura… ¿Cuándo… dejaste… de amarme? ¿Cuándo… decidiste… que preferías… a un asesino… antes… que a mí?

- Hasta en el final de tu vida tienes que se egocéntrico, Sasuke Uchiha – respondió ella – Cuando comprendí, gracias a Itachi, que estabas tan cegado por la venganza que nunca podrías amar a nadie más que a ti mismo. Entonces fue cuando dejaste de ser mi Sasuke-kun.

Le dio la espalda y esta vez sí se marchó, mientras Sasuke miraba como se alejaba y maldecía a su hermano de todas las formas posibles. Este se acercó y le dijo con suficiencia:

- Ya no te queda mucho. Tendrás una muerte rápida porque ella me lo pidió. Pero hasta que mueras… Piensa en quién te ha derrotado una vez más. Fuiste un completo inútil toda tu vida, Sasuke. Y vas a morir sabiendo que jamás lograste tan siquiera alcanzarme. Has sido todo un fracaso como hermano, y mucho más como rival. Nunca tuviste suficiente... ¡Odio!

Y se marchó de allí con una risa arrogante. Sasuke se quedó solo. Sintió como se le nublaba la vista y la sangre que fluía de su herida lo hacía más lentamente. Pronto moriría.

Le costaba respirar. Maldijo a su hermano una vez más, y también a Sakura, la mujer que lo había abandonado. Estúpida venganza… Ella lo había llevado a eso, pero todo había sido culpa suya, todo consecuencia de sus acciones. Alzó la vista al cielo, sintió que las piernas le fallaban y cayó. Sus últimas fuerzas se desvanecían y dedicó un pensamiento de rencor a Itachi y a Sakura. Luego, sintió como su corazón latía cada vez más débilmente, y murió.

Sakura se encontraba de vuelta en su departamento. Le parecía increíble que todo hubiera sucedido en apenas unas horas. Le parecía tan lejano el momento en que se preparaba para salir a buscarlos, a ellos…

Se dirigió a la cama, no quería dormir porque sabía que las pesadillas invadirían su sueño esa noche y muchas más, pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo. Dejó abiertas las puertas del balcón, como siempre, aunque por razones obvias no esperaba recibir visita esa noche.

Pero Itachi la sorprendió apareciendo justo un momento antes de que quedase dormida. Sakura se levantó rápidamente y se quedó mirándole, esperando a que hablara. Pero el no parecía tener nada que decir. Solo la observaba con su sonrisa de superioridad. Derrotada, Sakura dijo:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No la enseñaron a usted modales, señorita Haruno? – respondió Itachi burlonamente.

Ella no dijo nada. Itachi se acercó y clavó su mirada oscura en sus ojos. Sakura trataba de sostenerle la mirada, pero perdió una vez más.

- Sasuke ha muerto – dijo finalmente sin expresión alguna.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Itachi.

- ¿No dices nada? – dijo la chica.

- No encuentro nada que decir al respecto. Ambos sabíamos que eso sucedería, Sakura – Itachi parecía cansado de repetir aquellas palabras.

- Por un momento, estuve a punto de creerle – dijo ella con voz ausente, más para sí misma que para él – De creer que todo era posible, una vez más, que podría salir bien, que podría funcionar si lo intentaba… Que me amaba de verdad. Qué estúpida soy. Creía que había cambiado, pero en el fondo seguía siendo la Sakura que deseaba que Sasuke la amara y vivir una historia irreal todos los días de su vida – murmuró.

Itachi estaba cansado de tantas palabras inútiles, así que optó por acercar su rostro al de ella y atrapar sus labios en un beso, callando así sus réplicas.

- Sakura – dijo mirándola a los ojos – Creé esa ilusión para que te dieras cuenta de la realidad.

- Siempre haces esto… - dijo ella en voz baja – Estas cosas… Me conoces mejor que yo misma…

Volvió a ser silenciada por un nuevo beso de parte de él, más largo y más intenso.

- Ya te lo he explicado. Si te hace falta tiempo para dejar de querer a Sasuke, te lo daré. Si te hace falta una ilusión para demostrarte cuán infeliz sería tu vida con Sasuke, la crearé para ti. Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano, las veces que haga falta, para que te des cuenta de que lo que realmente deseas es a mí.

Itachi dibujó su peculiar sonrisa y la cogió de la nuca, atrayendo su cabeza hacia sí para volver a juntar los labios de la chica con los suyos. Sakura estaba bastante estática, aún recordaba todo lo sucedido esa noche, así que él comenzó a acariciar su cuello y ella de inmediato se relajó, revolviendo su cabello con los dedos y dejando escapar pequeños suspiros con su contacto, mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y explorado de ella hasta el último rincón, hasta que finalmente la chica rompió el beso, porque no quería perder el control esa noche.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella.

No dijo nada más, pero él respondió con otra pregunta:

- Porque eres solo para mí. ¿Cierto?

- Siempre – contestó Sakura sin dudar.

El Uchiha agarró a la chica por la cintura y le regaló un último beso antes de marcharse. La pelirrosa vio como él desaparecía de un salto por el balcón pero no cerró las puertas. Así estaba bien.

Se tumbó en la cama. Esta vez, sí que la venció el sueño. Pero las temidas pesadillas no aparecieron. Y es que tampoco tenía nada de que preocuparse.

Había elegido vivir una nueva vida.

Había elegido a Itachi.

-

-

**Bueno... A mi no me convencio del todo pero bien, creen q al menos se merezca un review?**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


End file.
